A Little More Personal
by GreenEyedAuburnTressed
Summary: [Rewritten, reposting] A letter delivered to the wrong 'Sarah', and we're suddenly getting a little more personal with one pretty blue eyed blonde Lt.


**A/N: Well, right now I can tell you I don't expect many reviews, since this is an HM based category, and this story isn't based on either of those two characters. But for those of you who decide to reivew - Yes!- Thank you. Lurve y'all!**

_Sarah - _

_We have not spoken in a while, but believe me, our relationship is still fresh in my mind. I can remember the smell of your hair, it smells like strawberries. I get out of jail, and see you with your new husband and child, and I realize that you have moved on without a second thought. Do you not remember the child we had? The child you murdered? Well, I am going to tell you something, my Sarah. If I cannot have a family, neither will you. You leave him, as well as your child, or I will have them leave you. Do not think I won't - you know what I am capable of. After all, you are the one who put me in this situation in the first place. I am not asking you to return to me. I am just making sure that you live the same life I am forced to live - a childless one. _

_- Mitch. _

**

* * *

**

**0905 **

**JAG HQ**

**Harriet's POV**

I mentally run through my 'to do' list through my head, checking them off, as I remember doing them. Dropped AJ off at the nursery, checked with the babysitter to pick him, grabbed the drycleaning, put the grocery list in my purse for after work...

I narrowly miss a young Petty Officer carrying a way-to-big load of files, and I push on through the halls to make it to my desk. I set my purse down on the desktop, and I sit down, only to notice a sticky note adressed to me, from Mac. I sigh, as I read the list of files she needs for the case she's working on. A smile appears on my face, as I read her last scentence -

_Thank you so much Harriet, you're a lifesaver._

Little things like this, just make my busy day. "Hey honey."

I look up, and my smile widens. My husband has a way of doing that to me. He smiles back at me. "Hey Bud."

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning away with an apologetic look. "Commander Rabb wants to talk to me about the case we're working on. See you at lunch."

I nod as he walks away from me. He turns away from me, but my eyes follow him. I am so lucky to have found this wonderful man. He's sweet, caring, and he's a family man. Okay, he stutters a lot, and doesn't always say the right thing at the right time - he doesn't exactly think before he talks - but he's just so darn cute. I turn away, as he closes the Cmdr.'s office door. Better get to work on those files.

The files were suprisingly easy to find, and I find myself at Mac's door, knocking. She calls for me to come in after a moment, and I step into her office. It's calm in here, quiet. I shift the files, and shut the door quickly. I turn back to her, but she's studying a letter in her hands, with a frown on her pretty face. I set the files down on a clear spot on her desk. "Ma'am? What's wrong?" I ask her.

She frowns deeper, then looks up at me. I can see the panic, and confusion in her eyes as she looks at me. "I got this letter... but I have no idea what it means."

I sit down across from her, and take the letter she hands me. As I read the threatening letter, an icy hand grips my heart, and I can't breathe. This... this letter isn't meant for Mac. It's meant for me. I.. I haven't been called Sarah since highschool. My ex-boyfriend, Mitch had given it to me after we saw a movie... But he's in jail.

"Harriet?"

I remember that Mac's in the same room as me, and she's probably wondering why I'm ignoring her. But I can't say anything. This... this can't be happening. Mitch couldn't be out of jail - he's supposed to be in there forever. He's not supposed to find me. I re-read the letter quickly. AJ... he can't get to him. He can't get to Bud. I can't let anything happen to either of them; Bud and I can't handle loosing another child after Sarah. Sarah.

"Harriet."

I finally look up to face Mac, one of my best friends. I know she's oblivious to my thoughts, I've had practice in concealing them from others. I lick my lips; a nervous habit. "Sorry... but what does this letter mean?" I lie between my teeth.

I can see the suspicous concern in her expression towards me, but she shakes her head. "I'm not sure. I'm not married anymore, and I don't have a child. But I don't doubt for a second that one of my ex boyfriends could have sent this to me. I am the queen of relationships gone wrong." she finishes.

Yes, well, that makes the two of us, doesn't it? I almost say that out loud, but I stop myself. I can feel the tears welling up in my blue eyes. I take a deep breath, before setting the letter on Mac's desk. "Um, maybe you should tell Cmdr. Rabb. He'd be able to help you work through this... letter." I don't want to send my best friend on a wild goose chase, but what choice to I have? Besides, I'm going to end up in tears at any moment right now.

I stand, before she can say anything, and give her a smile. "The files you need are on your desk. And if I were you ma'am..." our eyes meet for a moment "...I wouldn't worry about the letter to much. You never know, it could just end up to be some sort of prank or something. Do you remember dating a Mitch anyways?"

She shakes her head lightly once more. I cock my head to side. "See? I wouldn't worry about it too much."


End file.
